The Lonely Dovah
by Flaci non facio
Summary: The Dragonborn who has vanquished Alduin from Skyrim, has unexpected life events in result from it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Dovahkiin was a fierce warrior, and a kind Nord. Beings across the land of Skyrim feared and loved her for she was the true hero of Skyrim.

Skilled in every way, she could intimidate, persuade, or help those whom she sees fit and has mastered what normal Nords wouldnt succeed in their lifetime, in no time at all.

Being "Dragonborn" means she has the heart of a Dovah (Dragon) and when killed a dragon, she absorbs its soul and unleashes a Shout. A shout which she learns from the history of the dov language.

Dovahkiin aslo know by her Nordic name, Lucilia, is respected by most of Skyrim for killing Alduin. Alduin awakened the dragons to destroy the world, and because of him Lucilia discovered her true nature as the Dragonborn.

During this quest, Lucilia made many allies including two dragons, Paarthurnax, and Odahviing. Paarthurnax had helped her with the Elder Scroll to learn a Shout and also helped her meditate on words from Shouts. Paarthurnax was a very peaceful dragon even though he helped Alduin in a past lifetime. Lucilia looks up to him as a father figure due to the way he speaks to her and gives her advise.

The second dragon is Odahviing. When Lucilia first met him he was trying to kill her. But she had tricked him into being captured in a trap so she could get information out of him about Alduin. He eventually surcomed and promised his service and loyalty to her if she defeated Alduin...which she did, and he has watched over her ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucilia sat down on the grass next to a tree. She was just outside the town Iverstead and could smell the the mead coming from the Inn. Exausted from finishing with her quest with the Dawngaurd she let out a big sigh.

"Well now that's done with," she muttered to herself, " I don't know what else I could do to help people besides delievering their shit to other people who are to lazy to walk".

She began breaking a twig in half and playing with it in the dirt. "Nothing I could do. Everyone I talk to asks me to do something for them, including my so called 'husband'. That milk drinker only gave me gold and cooked me dinner once a day. I didnt even love him, he didnt ever want to talk to me or have fun".

She then threw the twig in the air and set it on fire with her slender feminine hand. "It's a good thing I killed him," she smiled.

Lucilia laid down on the ground with her silky long brown hair flowing through the leaves. Behind her closed lids were beautiful golden brown eyes that melted any mans heart to her. Her full lips twitched as the wind gave her a chill and she rubbed her hands over her curvy body to warm up. It was at this moment she was feeling truley alone, for she had no one to keep her warm. Only herself.

She opened her eyes to look out onto the sunset. She could hear the running water from the river, and the salmon that were swimming in it. The deer where dancing around the forest just tempting Lucilia to kill them for their meat and hide, but she noticed it was a male and a female deer. They were running together happily in the forest with each other. A tear fell from her golden eye as she watched them, thinking to herself that she would suffer the bitter fate loneliness has for her.

"Damn, why am I crying? Dragonborn doesnt cry over being alone...though I suppose a girl would. And I am both. Fuck I hate my life, I really need someone to talk to," she sat up from the grass and put her feet into the freezing river water.

"It's getting late, everyone is already locked up in their houses already, and I definately do not want to wait till morning or go to bed," she looked up at the sky as she began to see the stars popping out. "How I wish I could be up there, seeing the world down here, I wish I could not be alone all the time and had someone to talk to of my kind. I wish I was a true Dovah (Dragon)".

She thought of a dragon she could speak to.

"Old papa Paarthunax is boring as hell and only meditates, so I am left with no other choice," she looked back up at the sky and breathed in heavily.

"OOOOOOOO-DAHVIINGG!" she shouted. Lucilia was confident she could get a conversation out of her loyal dragon Odahviing, since he in fact serves her.

A dragon roar was heard in a distance and Lucilia was gliding her feet in the water and perked out her chest to make herself look presentable for company. She then tustled her hair slightly and put it neatly in place. Then a huge thud rumbled begind her and she felt the hot fire breath and growling Odahviing standing behind her.

"Greetings Dovahkiin," he said with his deep velvet voice, "you have called my name in need of assistance from danger, but I have yet to see you harmed in any way".

"Yes I am in danger, I have no one to talk to and that is a danger to my sanity," she smiled as she turned around to look at the red dragon. He towered over her with his big sharp teeth. His claws from his wings dug into the ground as he began to lay down beind me.

"I have sworn my loyalty to you Dovahkiin, what is it that you ask of me?"

She stood up and walked over to his face, "First of all, I want you to call me by my true name-"

"Dragonborn?" Odahviing interupted.

"No! Gods no, that isnt my real name. My real name is Lucilia," She said gracefully.

"Lucilia? While it is against my nature, I shall call you this Dov- Lucilia," he bowed his head. She smiled thinking he was so flattering the way he said her name.

"Is there anything else I could assist you with Lucilia?"

She tilted her head over to look into his firey eyes that looked at her in beauty. "Yes..." she nodded, and she walked over to him and sat down under his neck and below his wing. "Keep me warm and tell me what it is like to be a Dovah," she cuddled next to him.

Odahviing growled as she did this, "Have i become nothing more than a live Dovah doll to you?"

She whispered "No, you could leave if you want" she turned over as her chest rubbed against his scales. He breathed in heavily and exhaled fire in surrender. He leaned down next to Lucilia.

"Get on my back and rest for a while Lucilia. When you awaken you will see a beautiful place and I shall keep you comapny," he looked down at her beaming face.

She climbed up on his back and layed down on her belly between the grooves of his neck. She moaned she layed her face down and closed her eyes for a few seconds only to open them not long after to see that she was next to the stars. And she felt like a Dovah.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucilia awoke from the warmth of the sun shining down upon her clean pale face. The light making her eyelids red when she closed them it was so bright. She stretched out her body and roared a big yawn as she did so. The grass she was laying on was moist and dewy from the morning and was very soft to the touch. She squeezed a handful of it in her hands. Then she looked around at her surroundings.

Mountain flowers of different colors bloomed across the field, along with nightshade and lavender. The Gildergreen trees surrounded the meadow with their pink blossoming flowers, which Lucilia thought she would only see in the city Whiterun.

She picked up a blue mountain flower to smell it and she slid it through her hair. She began to collect more blue mountain flowers to create a flower crown. It matched the blue clothes she had changed into before she rode on Odahviing, because the armor she was wearing previously wasnt comfortable or flattering.

Lucilia then thought about her red dragon and began looking around for him.

"Odahviing?" she called out to the sky. She could smell the leaves and grass from all around her.

Suddenly the dragon walked up from behind the trees. It seemed he had been watching her the entire time.

"How did did the Dragonborn sleep?" his deep voice asked.

"Very well, but where am I? What is this place?" she said with her arms spread out.

"This is my hideout," he said while laying down in the grass. "When I'm not circling the throat of the world waiting to assist you, I come here to get my mind off things".

Lucilia sat down in the grass next to him with her legs crossed, "What would you need to get your mind off of?"

"Well more of trying to forget what I had done in the past. I am a hated creature Lucilia and have always hated those who are below me. But since Alduins defeat, I feel I have meaning in life to not just hate or want to kill those who are not Dovah," he sighed which made a growl in his throat.

"So what you are saying is that you are trying to get over the shit you did back in the day?"

"Geh Dovahkiin-"

"LUCILIA!" She slapped his body which caused him to roar in her face with irritation. She giggled when he did so.

"You have alot of nerve to lay a hand on me girl," he snarled. Lucilia smiled at him and kissed the spot she struck. He exhaled and turned away from her. He knew he couldnt harm her in any way because of the oath he swore to her.

"Odahviing, what's it like to be a Dovah?" she asked.

"Never ending. We age forever, which we can choose now what we can be capable of doing in our time in this world. Such as Paarthunax chooses to be alone meditating with the Greybeards , and I try to enjoy my life. I enjoy killing things and hunting, when I first met you I couldnt wait to sink my teeth into your throat."

"You did that to one of the guards that were there with me," she laughed.

He chuckled, "He was in my way of getting to you. But zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin".

"I could kill you if I wanted to..." she stood up and crossed her arms to turn away from him.

"You are quite a silly creature arnt you?" he mocked her.

"I am Lucilia the Dragonborn, Arch-Mage at the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Assassin for the Dark Brotherhood and-"

"And you are still a girl, just a girl with meaningless titles. Is that what you are Lucilia? Just what the Nords give to you? Pity, I thought you were much more than that," Odahviing stood up over her.

She turned around to look at him. "I will kill you," she muttered.

"I don't think you will," he smirked, "I am the only one who verbally challenges you, and you are enjoying it. If you didnt you would have already tried to look for an escape plan or command me to leave. You want me here with you, but your arrogance isnt becoming of you and I suggest you open up to me a little more," he stared her down and chuckled.

Lucilia was shocked. No one has ever spoken to her this way and she couldnt do anything about it. She sat back down next to him and leaned against his stomach.

"You are a evil creature," she said.

"Yes, I might be, but you like me. That makes you the sick creature," he looked down at her.

She said nothing, only hid her face from him so he would not see her blushing.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence listening to the wind sing through the trees. She looked up at him and asked, "Would you ever want to be a man?"

He did not answer right away, it was such an odd question. "Why?" he asked.

"I dont know, its just I would like to see what you look like as my equal, since I am not a Dovah," she smirked.

"I have never given it a thought," he said blankly. Lucilia made the atmosphere quite uncomfortable.

"I command you to-" she began.

"NID!" he objected.

"Why not?" she whined and layed on the grass below his face. "Dont you want to know what its like to feel like a man?" she began to rub her legs. She was amused at how uncomfortable Odahviing was feeling.

"I dont think I should, I dont know if...I...it is impossible. That has never happened," he stuttered.

"Titles my ass, I am the Arch-Mage. I am sure I could find a spell or potion to turn you into a Nord for a little while. I promise you will be back to normal in no time," she looked at him for a response but he was deep in thought. He then gazed down at her for a moment.

"Fine. But if you do mess this up I will kill you," she growled.

"Gladly!" she giggled and danced around. Even though he was annoyed with her, he could not stay irritable for long because her beauty was fiercer than his strength.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragonborn slept with her dragon that night. Though with many disputes from Odahviing he let her do as she pleased.

He was not sure why Lucilia wanted him to be a Nord, but throughout the time she was sleeping, he was plotting.

He thought to himself that if in fact Lucilia turns him for a short while and everything goes as she plans, this would give him the opportunity to challenge her in combat. He would not be a Dovah, so she would not be capable of obsorbing his soul for herself once he tries to kill her.

He wants to kill her. Odahviing wishes to kill everyone, it is in his nature along with Lucilia. All the people she has killed without a thought of who they were, what their purpose was, or why they needed to be killed. It is a hobby they both have in common.

Odahviing's red scales were shiny and smooth which felt like silk to Lucilia as she laid on his belly. He then stood up with his broad strong legs, which Lucilia fell over because of this.

"Well then are we ready to go?" she asked, brushing the grass off of her corset and large breasts.

"Yes," he said. Odahviing had a plan for Lucilia once he turns into a Nord. He was very eager to dominate her face to face, and show his superiority over her.

She climbed up on his back and without a word he bolted into the sky as fast as an arrow would from the fingers of the archer.

Lucilias long brown hair danced through the winds as they flew. The sun shined on her face causing her to squint but admire the beauty of the rays that touched the mountain tops below her. She grabbed onto Odahviings neck and hugged it tightly.

"We will be there soon," he said with excitement. Lucilia thought he was truly excited just to be with her, and to possibly hold her instead of just laying on his stomach. She trusts him as a loyal servant but also a good friend.

Odahviing believes that her being female makes her weak. She would do whatever a man said as long as he gave her the time of day. She wants to be wanted and needed by a man who will kill for her.

"Look there is the college!" Lucilia pointed down.

"Yes I know where it is you stupid girl thats why I am landing," he growled.

She groaned "Don't be such a downer," she slapped him. He was already used to this by now, and is starting to enjoy her feisty ways. Keeps him prepared for what she will endure in time when she turns him.

The people of Winterhold were begining to panic about the sight of a Dragon, so Odahviing dropped Lucilia off at the door of the College. She slid off his back in a graceful way to where her chest bounced when she hit the ground. She turned over to look at him, but he had already flown away to go think more on his plans.

Lucilia ran inside to the Arcanaeum where the bitter Orc sat in his own thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it you want?" he barked.

"I- I was looking for a spell book or a book with a potion that is able to turn a Dragon into a Nord..." she realized how mad she sounded as she said this, and the Orcs face of confusion didnt help.

"Why would you possibly want to do that?" he asked disgusted.

"It helps me kill them faster and-"

"Them? If there was a spell or potion that would have the potential of killing the Dragons, Skyrim would be at peace forever. There is no such thing".

"You're lying," Lucilia said, "There is something that could work, anything just for at least one dragon".

"Well there is this one potion but, hey why do you only want it for one dragon?" his voice raised.

Lucilia took out her sword and pointed it to his throat, "I am the Arch Mage, Orc. So you better tell me where to get the potion or I will end the luxury life you have of eating sweet rolls, sitting, and reading all day," she rubbed the blade on his skin which made him tremble. "SO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" she screamed in his face.

"Okay! Crazy bitch, I dont know why you would need it. But i read there was a potion in the Sky Temple. The Blades had perfected the creation but all those who knew of it were killed. The Dragons did not want the Blades to have control over them as Nords so they distroyed all traces of the potion and those who created it. But I bet if you looked around in the Temple close enough, you might find a phile hidden away for future use. But i do advide you, that if you do come across this potion, we at the college could study it and make more of it,"

After listening to the Orc, Lucilia said "But that would mean corruption of the Nords and the extiction of Dragons? What does the potion do exactly?"

"The potion was created to find a simple way of interrogating dragons. They would leave an open wound on the dragon to get the potion in its body. But the dragon would only have the Nord body for a day. So the dragon would either give the information up and die within 24 hours to prevent him turning back into a beast. Or a loyal dragon would say nothing and be killed instantly,"

"I have heard enough. I will find the potion, but i will not let it get in the hands of others besides myself. There will be only one copy. And only one is necessary,"

Lucilia turned away from the Orc as he grunted at her. She had no idea how her Dragon would react to what she had just discovered.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucilia wondered why Odahviing never told her about the potions the Blades used against the dragons. It seemed like something he would have mentioned to her before she had to threaten the Orc at the college.

Thick green trees, and large mountains past by them as they were flying to Sky Temple. Lucilia nudged the side of his neck as she was thinking back on the information she found out, and was feeling suspicious.

"Odahviing, why didnt you tell me about the potion?"

The dragon smirked, "It isnt something we Dovah are proud of, that the fools of our kind were captured by the sick Nord bastards. I was hesitant at first to this, but I know it does not last long and I will be capable of doing that of which the Dragonborn does".

"And exactly what is that?" she asked.

"We're here," Odahviing said flapping his wings lower to the ground.

The ruins of the Sky Haven Temple showed a vast construction of stone Lucilia had ever seen, besides the dwarven ruins. The temple was built apon a large rocky hill, and really wasnt much of a sight besides just a stone building.

Odahviing landed on the stone walkway to drop Lucilia off. She slided off his neck armed and took out her sword. She had suddenly felt the ground shake and rumble.

"Odahviing?" she looked over at him.

Then a dragon screech echoed from the skies. Lucilia looked at her dragon and nodded at him to protect her.

"I will take care of it," he said as he flew up into the sky and roared at the other dragon. He was very territorial over Lucilia, because if anyone was to kill her it would be him.

She ran inside the temple were she knew the remaining two members of the Blades would be plotting and managing their organization. She skipped down the steps of the torched stairs to the main hall of the temple. There they stared at her as she was looking through chests and wardrobes.

"Hail, Dragonborn!" Daphine shouted across the temple. Lucilia ignored her and continued her search. Daphenie then was annoyed because she was looking through all of their stuff. "What are you looking for Lucilia?" she was screaming then so she would turn around and look at her.

Lucilia, very irriated turned around and glared at her. "Do you have an alchemy room anywhere? One that has potions from many years ago?" she shouted.

Daphne was taken back, "No, and if there was I am not so sure I would show it to you because of the attitudd you are giving me, and the fact that you have not slain Paarthurnax,"

"Please," Lucilia persuaded, "I need to find it for a very important quest, if you show me I wont bother you anymore,"

"Well..." Daphne sighed, "On the second thought, here. This is the key to the lower hall of the temple. Dont break anything alright? This is the last time I help you," she threw the key at Lucilia who grabbed it and did a whirlwind sprint to the door of the alchemy room. The door unlocked and Lucilia walked in and turned lit up the torches. What she saw was pure sadness.

Dragon skeletons scattered the massive the hall. Arrows, and swords flooded the floor with black dried blood. Torture devices were filled with skeleton remains of those who suffered greatly by the Blades sick ways of getting information.

Lucilia stepped over the skulls and bones and began looting up from the gold that was scattered area.

"Now that is taken care of, lets look for the potion," she whispered putting the gold coins in her coin purse.

She ran around the room searching for the potion. Behind the cages, in the bones, under the torture devices. But nothing was found.

Lucilia suddenly had caught sight of a chest in the corner of the room. She got out her lockpicks and went to work on the mastery locked chest.

Picks were broken, but after vigerous consintration the chest opened.

Inside the chest was 300 gold coins, an iron sword, some blades armor, and the potion she was looking for.

"Potion of a Nord," she whispered excitedly. She smiled and noticed there were 10 potions in the chest. She took them all for herself so she could give one to her dragon, and to do further study on the ingredients that go into it.

Lucilia noticed, however, a note on the bottom of the chest. It was bloody and very worn. She picked it up and read it aloud to herself.

"These potions were a terrible idea. We only made the dragons angrier in their male form. They are no ordinary Nord, but since they are Dragons, they could be considered having the strength of the legendary Dragonborn, or stronger. To whom is reading this note, if dragons still exist, destroy the potions," her voice got slower and concerned as she finished the note.

"Odahviing would never hurt me, he is my best friend. I am the Dragonborn. And nobody is stronger than me," she reasured herself clutchinb the potion.

She closed the chest and made her way back to the temples courtyard to await her dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Odahviing swooped down to the courtyard with a mighty force that shook the ground. Lucilia walked out to him very concerned and slightly annoyed. He sensed something was wrong with her.

"What is troubling thee?" he asked looking down at her beautiful face.

"Why do you want this potion?" Lucilia asked shaking it in her hand.

Odahviing hesitated, he didnt want her to know his true intentions.

"Because...I want to be with you, in a form you can associate with better," he used his words cleverly.

Lucilia not so sure, but finally gave it, climbed on his neck so they could fly away.

"Take me to my Estate over by Folkrieth. Thats a good hideout for when we do this experiment," she rubbed his scales nudging him to get going.

Odahviing flew up into the cold twilight sky and set his course. He began having second thoughts about his plans. What if she was stronger than him? His life would be ended and his soul would just be one of the many she has collected into herself. Yet he couldnt help but not stop thinking about her. Her beautifuly shaped face with her big brown eyes. Her long black eyelashes that blink at him so friendly even when she was angry. Long black hair that flowed down to her waist that he would want to rub his skin through to grab the curves of her body. All he wanted was her. And he was going to make her his.

They arrived to the Lakeview Estate that Lucilia had built herself. It was alot of labor but she enjoyed the view of the lake from the house.

Odahviing landed on the sandy dirt patch in front of the mannor, next to a pile of logs and clay deposits. Lucilia jumped off of his neck onto the dirt and took out the potion. She stared at it thinking over things.

"Lucilia," he said sincerly. She turned around to look at him.

"I want to be with you, in every way possible. You are a dear friend to me and I want to show my appreciation to you," he knelt down on the ground to meet her face. "So let's do this," he rubbed his face against hers. She smiled and began to cry. She held Odahviings face and rubbed his skin.

"Open up," she whispered and opened the potion bottle. Odahviing opened his mouth not sure what would happen, all he knew is that he wanted to be with her, no matter the cost.

The blue liquid drained from the bottle down his throat and Lucilia stepped back to see the results. Odahviing roared a loud screech that made fire breathe out from his lungs. Lucilia, not so sure what she had done began to panic. Her dragon was suffering from a great pain she wouldnt even understand. She reached into her pocket and took out a health potion in case she needed it, but when she looked back up to see Odahviing, he was gone.

Lucilia looked at the disturbed soil, "ODAHVIING!" she cried out.

A sudden groan was heard behind her. Startled she turned around to see what she had been waiting to see.

It was a man, a very large looking man laying on the ground naked. He had the same light skin tone just like Ulfric Stormcloaks skin. He had very large muscles that were flexing as he held himself up from the ground to attempt to stand. Lucilia had quickly rushed to him. "No! Dont get up so fast you will hurt yourself," she grabbed his large arms and helped him stand up, his hair flowing on his back. The man turned around and gazed at her. He was a very tall muscular man that would make any woman drool. His hair was quite strange though. It was a pale blonde color, with blood red streaks through it as if his hair was in fact stained by blood. His yellow golden eyes stared into hers with confusion of his being. Lucilia knew those eyes.

"Odahviing," she whispered and smiled at him.

He blinked and moved his mouth to say his first words, "L-Lucilia," he murmered in his very deep sexy voice.

"Here, let me run inside to get something to cover you up," she said very quickly trying not to look at what seemed like a massive bulge between his thighs.

She left him standing there and quickly went inside of the house to get a robe for him. Not much was going through her mind but she was very excited about the results of what happened. She took the robe off of the chair in the main hall and sprinted back outside.

When she returned, she didnt see anyone. She looked all around for a sign of life but could not find anything.

She shouted her Dragon Call shout, "OOODAHVING!". And just a second later she felt strong hands on her throat. Not choking her, but firmly holding her in a grasp. She turned around and looked at the man Odahviing.

"You're mine," he growled. And gave an evil lustful look at her. She wanted to slap her hand on him to get him off. But she just couldnt do it. She enjoyed a little roughness.

"Are you going to kill me then?" she whispered looking up at him.

He then leaned down and kissed her lips so passionately and forcefully as if he was waiting a lifetime for that moment. She was shocked, but it answered her question, and she could not deny what her body had wanted to do with him right then. Lucilia let out soft moans as their tongues danced together and she pulled on his silky hair.

They were kissing when they entered the house. Odahviing picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt like she was a heavy girl, but Odahviing was very strong. They arrived to her bedroom and he threw her onto the bed.

"Lucilia, a Dovah will make you feel like a true woman tonight," he chuckled. She smiled and closed her eyes as he laid on top of her sucking and biting her neck. Her hips began moving up and down against the large crotch he had and it massaged her in a pleasant way.

Odahviing began ripping the clothes off of her body, revealing herself completely and her breasts bounced together. She felt embarassed, as if her body was not attactive enough so she put her arms around her chest and closed her legs.

"No, stop." he commanded as he pinned down her arms and opened her legs so his body can be between them. He took a moment to look at her entirety and rubbed his new hands on her stomach and up around her breasts.

"I see why men would kill for you," he murmered and gave a charming crooked smile at her. She giggled and let him continue.

He slid his tongue all along her pink nipple and made it firm. He sucked on it and was massaging the other one between his thumb and index finger. Lucilia's moans were getting louder and more intense. He enjoyed the sound of her being submissive, so he did these things even harder.

She grabbed his other hand and put it down between her thighs. He was confused why it was so wet, but assumed it was because she wanted him badly. He smirked and put two fingers inside of her vagina. She grabbed his hair tugging it, and screamed out his name. She wasnt in pain, but its the closet thing he could get to causing her pain and also owning her. He looked down at his penis just then, and it was hard and firm. It was very thick and long and he just wanted to do something with it. "I'm supposed to shove this big thing inside of this tight space?" he thought. "Well if it hurts her and pleasures her at the same time then I might as well," he took his penis and began rubbing her vagina with it.

"Put it in slowly," she moaned rubbing his hairy chest. He touched her face and with a large grunt he slowly slid it in. The tightness of her vagina smothered him, but he just wanted more of it. She screamed with pleasure as he started bouncing her on top of him. She scratched his back, but that caused him to start going faster and harder which was making him sweat and groan.

"Odahviing!" she kept screaming. He knew she was enjoying herself, because if she was in pain, or she didnt want this, she would have already pushed him off.

"A Dragon, making love to the Dragonborn," he laughed in disbelief and started thrusting inside of her harder. She began to orgasim and scream louder than before. He slowed down a little bit to see if she was alright, but she moaned "Dont stop," so he went back to a fast hard pase. Her breasts were pink from bouncing up and down continuously. Odahviing grabbed them and rubbed his face against them.

He felt a sensation building up inside of his penis, it started from the bottom, but was creeping its was to the tip. He started groaning more fiercer then, almost like a dragon. Lucilia was having several orgasms and Odahviing couldnt stop until the sensation went away. So he thrusted harder and faster. Lucilia hugged onto him moaning and screaming with her wetness dripping down to his thighs.

With a large grunt almost like a ferocious roar, Odahviing exploded inside of her. He rested for a minute kissing her neck then took his penis out of her. All of the white slimy sticky stuff building up was draining out of her. They both were panting and sweaty, like after a large battle had been won.

Lucilia laid down in the bed with the blankets wrapped around her body, and Odahviing laid beside her. She didnt know how the event happened. All she knew was that it was the best thing that has ever happened to her. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. And she would glady be his.

Odahviing hugged her waist and kissed her cheek rubbing his face all along hers. He caressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you,"

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know," she turned her face to kiss his lips.

"I love you too," she whispered and cuddled up to his warm chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
